hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The 808 Experiment: Vol 1 (mixtape)
Sometimes Atlanta's new wave of underground hip-hop seems like a motherless child. Or an alien that lost contact with the mothership. In a galaxy far away from the finger snaps that made Bankhead go pop and the traps that turned T.I. and Young Jeezy into hot commodities, there exists an alternate universe where beats are measured by the blogosphere instead of the bump produced in your trunk. Over the past year, an emerging underworld (filled with hipster-leaning hoppers, second-generation ATLiens, and otherwise unidentifiable but fly MCs) seemed poised to forsake an authentic Dirty South sound for more of the same cocaine-laced synth lines and recycled computer love à la Kanye West. It became a desperate state of affairs. But the new compilation The 808 Experiment, Vol. 1 from SMKA Productions proves there's still hope. By bridging the city's slicker, hipster derivative and its indigenous red clay swagger, the album may bring Atlanta's rap legacy back to the future. And a burgeoning scene could get the chance to redefine itself before some random blogger does. The 808 Experiment features more than 25 MCs, including Gripplyaz, one of the artists on the standout track "Caddys." Once he says with a laugh, "I am not a fucking hipster" for the umpteenth time during a recent telephone interview, it becomes clear not only how frustrated he is with the label but also how much he embodies the sentiment behind the compilation. Grip, like a growing class of local acts, occupies that rare, hard-to-define space within Atlanta's underground between straight-up hood and hipster-hop. Track listing 1. The Instrumental Introduction 03:25 2. Caddy's ft. Gripplyaz, Young Trimm & A.leon Craft 04:01 3. Alien ft. Jay West, Savage & Gilles 04:01 4. I'm On Some Other Shit ft. Nuff Sed & Radcliffe Hyphen 03:58 5. I've Been Drinkin' ft J.Beans & Crysis 05:07'' 6. I Already Know ft. Double R & Nuff Sed '''03:57 7. 5 Strings 'Till Morning (Interlude) 01:19 8. You're My Shawty ft. Brandon Michaels 03:31 9. My Heart ft. Alexandrea Lushington & Radcliffe Hyphen 03:08 10. 'Til It's Gone ft. Dee Rail & Fat Tony 03:50 11. Sweet Confusion ft. Wil May & Toussaint 03:22 12. Heart Breaker ft. Tom P 04:37 13. Bang ft. Disciples & Double R 04:00 14. I'm On Fire ft. Supreeme & Fat Tony 03:32 15. Back In My Younger Days (Interlude) 01:35 16. Bumpin' ft Niko Villamor (Remix) 03:03 17. Fire In The Hole ft. Rome Fortune 03:49 18. Count It Off ft. El Da Sensei 03:28 19. Can't Give In ft. Double R & J.Beans 04:01 20. Haters ft. J Young (Bonus) 04:30 Singles * Caddy's (single) ft. Gripplyaz, Young Trimm & A.leon Craft http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcxwlK97YV4 Links * the mixtape on SMKA.bandcamp.com..listen to it and download it * the complete Review: The 808 Experiment, Vol. 1 * SMKAProductions channel on YouTube See Also * List of Mixtapes Category:Mixtapes Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2008 hip-hop Category:2008 mixtapes Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground hip-hop mixtapes Category:Unfinish mixtapes